


Kirie...-Sama?!

by NOT_Kirie_Goshima



Category: Uzumaki
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kirie and Shuichi need to stahp, Loud Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:38:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOT_Kirie_Goshima/pseuds/NOT_Kirie_Goshima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know they’re both adults and they’re well within their rights doing this, but d'you think those two could be a bit quieter?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kirie...-Sama?!

By now, the Goshimas were perfectly used to Kirie randomly inviting people over all the time. She did it constantly. Even Mitsuo had become slightly less antagonizing towards guests. But usually, those random people were Kirie’s obnoxious friends. Obnoxiousness was easy enough to put up with, but this time, what was happening was not quite as easy.

“Mom, what’s that weird banging noise? Is Kirie trying to dance or something? Or is there a giant robot–”

“Mitsuo, giant robots do not exist. Please shut up about them. And what noise?”

“Uh…”

Everyone momentarily fell silent. Er, bad idea. Formerly, Mitsuo’s ceaseless chattering had reasonably blocked out any other background noise, but now, exactly what ‘weird banging nosie’ Mitsuo had been referring to became awkwardly apparent.

“K-Kirie-samaaaa!”

“Mmm, Shuichi-chan, I’m gonna fuck your brains out…”

“Aah! Kirieee! H-harder…nnngh…”

Thank god Mitsuo was only 10 years old, or the situation would’ve gotten even more awkward. 

Yasuo groaned in annoyance.

“Er, I know they’re both adults and they’re well within their rights doing this, but d'you think those two could be a bit quieter?”

“Apparently not. Mitsuo, you should go to bed.”

“But mooom–”

“No buts.”

Mitsuo trudged off to bed, grumbling under his breath. Both his parents sighed loudly.

“Dear, what’s with that expression?”

“What expression do you mean, Yasuo? I have at least ten or so that terrify you!”

“True. Er, the crazy smile that makes you look like a sadistic killer?”

“Kirie-sama. Shuichi said Kirie-sama, if I heard correctly.”

“So?”

“…I knew Shuichi bottomed.”


End file.
